


Hush-Hush

by DeerintheMoon



Series: Spicy Spiderbyte [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hiding, Multiple Orgasms, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerintheMoon/pseuds/DeerintheMoon
Summary: Widowmaker and Sombra find a back room to get down to business in while on a mission.Quiet sex in hiding.





	Hush-Hush

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if any of the french is incorrect, and if there's any typos, i totally didn't look it over very thoroughly, lmao

This was not the plan whatsoever for this mission.

Pressed hard against the wall of a random, dark back room, Sombra breathed gentle gasps between Widowmaker’s rough kisses, feeling her long, narrow fingers gripping her breasts in merciless fistfulls. Widow’s nails pricked and teased Sombra’s nipples as her mouth stifled her helpless moans. “You’d better keep quiet, cherie. Wouldn’t want to get caught half naked and wet, now would you?” Sombra breathed a whine, sinking her teeth into her lip. “You wouldn’t just leave me like this in case someone finds us, would you, Araña?” A low, malicious chuckle escaped Widow’s throat as she took Sombra’s bitten lip between her own teeth, pulling on it hard. “Oh chaton, I would in a heartbeat.” 

She grinned down at her prey, giving her perked nipples a last firm squeeze before trailing the tips of her nails down either side of Sombra’s waist, pulling the thin, form-fitting fabric of her suit down with them. The cool air of the back room that hardly sheltered them raised goosebumps on Sombra’s skin as it was exposed, sending chills down her spine. 

Quickly melting away the shivers, Widow’s spindly fingers found their way to Sombra’s hips and gripped them hard, pulling her now more bare body against her own. Widow’s hips ground deep into her, the hardness of her pelvis finding friction against Sombra’s clit beneath the fabric of her panties. Sombra gritted her teeth to fight back a moan, burying her face into the crook of Widowmaker’s neck. 

Figuring it’d keep herself quiet, Sombra’s lips cradled the flesh at Widow’s neck, her teeth grazing it softly. She trailed wet, sloppy kisses along her throat, her teeth gently pulling at the skin as she went. Widow’s hips rolled in sultry circles, orchestrating the increasing friction between them as she softly huffed down against the shell of Sombra’s ear. “Harder,” she ordered, taking the flesh at Sombra’s hips into her hands and digging her nails into it. With a grunt, Sombra obeyed, biting down on the flesh just above Widow’s jugular, earning a breathy moan in response. 

Adoring such a reaction, Sombra traced her tongue over the spot of the bite and sucked hard on it, savoring the ever-so-slight traces of copper. Widow gasped through her teeth, her hips bucking a bit. “Ah, Bonne fille… Harder, god, harder.” She hissed, her nails sinking further into Sombra’s hips. Biting down again, Sombra pulled back on the skin between her teeth and continuing to suck as hard as she could. The sweet, copper flavor increased as she sucked, only serving to sink her further into arousal. Sombra placed several more of these vicious bites along the nape of Widow’s neck and shoulder, delighting in every little tremble and heated breath she received. 

Widow pulled back, her eyes glossy with desire as she gazed down her partner. “Such a good kitten you are… perhaps I _won’t_ leave you to the hounds.” She gave a small smile, moving a hand up to Sombra’s chin and pulling it upwards for a kiss. Sombra chuckled into the kiss, her hands finding their way around Widow’s hips to squeeze them gently. “However,” Widow started. “I intend to make my kitten purr, and I hope you won’t let anyone hear.” She smirked, leaning down to Sombra’s ear and ignoring the wary look on her face, “Because I’m not going to stop.”

With a swift motion, Widow hoisted Sombra up and onto a nearby desk in the room, clattering various apparati and office paraphernalia to the floor. Sombra gasped and scrambled to get comfortable atop the desk, blushing as she noticed the compromising position. Leaned back on top of a desk, panties soaked through with pre, legs spread from being wrapped around her lover-- it would definitely be interesting to be caught like this. More interesting, however, was Widow’s view, looming over Sombra’s body-- warm, exposed and deeply aroused. 

Widow’s eyes narrowed with predatory hunger as she ripped the rest of Sombra’s suit from her body and craned herself to take ahold of the elastic of her panties with her mouth. The scent of Sombra’s sweet sex filled Widow’s senses, causing a heated moan to escape under her breath as she pulled the restricting garment with her teeth. 

Sombra watched from her seat, noticing a thin dribble of cum stretch with the removal of her panties, the little bridge it formed popping apart as Widow pulled. She was almost embarrassed by how wet she’d gotten. Panties gone, Widow ran her hands across Sombra’s thighs, feeling the softness of her skin as well as the wet heat between them radiating onto her. She licked her lips as she dragged her nails back down her thighs, causing a shiver to rack Sombra’s spine. 

“You look so delicious like this.” She whispered, her breath teasingly ghosting over Sombra’s slit. “Mmph.. Do I really?” Sombra mewled, her hands spreading over her own stomach in anticipation. “Oh yes, Chaton Douce. I could just..” She paused, spreading Sombra’s slit with her thumbs and running her tongue up the length of it, flicking her clit with the tip of it as she pulled back. “..eat you up.” Sombra shuddered deeply, huffing an exhilarated breath. “God, mi Araña hermosa.. Please do.” Widow dove in once more, the flat of her tongue taking in Sombra’s tart yet deceptively sweet flavor. It drew over her clit, the rough of her taste buds adding friction and making Sombra’s hips buck. “Fuck,” Sombra growled through her teeth, her hands finding the edge of the desk. 

Widow crept her hand up below her chin, gently rubbing around Sombra’s sex as her tongue rolled her clit in tightly wound circles. She allowed some saliva to dribble down to Sombra’s opening, shallowly teasing her fingertips in and out of her, causing tiny whimpers to fall from Sombra’s lips. Her tongue pressed firm against her clit, Widow slowly slid her index and middle fingers deep inside of Sombra’s heat. Sombra had to clap her hands over her mouth to keep from exclaiming in pleasure, her back arching a bit into Widow’s touch.

“God, fuck me,” she breathed, her thighs trembling with desire. Widow pulled up for a moment, licking the cum off of her lips and adopting a teasing tone in her voice, “Oh, I do intend to, cherie.” She pulled back her wrist and twisted her hand as she did, teasing every inch of Sombra’s insides that she so longed to have touched. Sliding back in with great force, Widow curled her fingers and deeply massaged Sombra’s tight walls, humming with amusement as she watched Sombra writhe and try desperately to stay quiet. 

Widow started slowly working her way in and out of her lover, her thumb occasionally brushing her clit and causing Sombra’s muscles in her thighs to jolt. Carefully, Widow lowered her mouth back down to her clit and her tongue returned to its knit circles around it. Her hot saliva wrung another breathy moan from Sombra’s throat. Sliding a third finger into Sombra’s sex, she picked up the pace and began to increase her pumping and twisting. Sombra’s hips rolled and bucked as she was worked into, her eyes rolling back into her head as she gave in to the pleasure. 

The sniper ignored the dull ache in her forearm and continued to quicken her pace, feeling Sombra’s walls tighten around her fingers. It didn’t take long for Sombra to come, her back arching high and her hips rolling in a deep circle. She lucked out in having a silent orgasm having been left breathless. Widow slid her fingers out from inside of her, lovingly watching the sticky, hot fluid stretch between her fingers as she opened and closed them. 

Sliding them into her mouth, she gazed up at Sombra, watching her catch her breath. She was beautiful: her hair tangled and messy, her face warm with bloodrush, her lips swollen and puffy from biting them--but her eyes drew Widow in the most. They glistened with pleasure and gratitude alike, her purple irises perfectly catching the dim blue light in the room. She gazed into them as she slowly sucked and licked the cum off of her hand, watching every little nuance in Sombra’s expression and how minuscule pangs of embarrassment gradually adorned it. 

Widow eagerly picked herself up off the floor and leaned to kiss Sombra, cupping her warm face in her hands. Sombra could taste the tanginess of her cum as she kissed her, their tongues swirling together and rolling against one another. She moaned into the kiss, her hands following up Widow’s rib cage up to her breasts, giving them a grateful squeeze. “Dios mio, I’m so glad no one’s found us,” she breathed, brushing her tangled hair from her face. Widow chuckled, “Chaton, I’m not quite finished yet.” 

Before Sombra could reply, Widow knelt back to the floor, pressing the pad of her thumb to Sombra’s overstimulated clit. She felt another tremor of trembles rack through Sombra’s body, a sharp gasp erupting from her. “Amelie I-” She whispered desperately, only to lose her breath again when Widow traced the tip of her tongue around her entrance, eagerly lapping up the cum oozing from it. 

“You taste so sweet,” Widow whispered, trailing kisses up Sombra’s slit and gently sucking at her reddened, painfully hard clit. Her tongue slipped just inside of her for a moment, before sliding back up to her clit and then down again. She continued this pattern, attentively watching every shiver, every jolt, every roll the hacker’s body made. Softly licking at her clit, Widow sucked on it again and again, giving little momentary breaks to the tortured nub as to not completely overdo it. Sombra’s breath hitched as she came again, much harder this time despite it being so quick, small tears forming in her eyes from the tension. Widow eagerly cleaned the milky, sticky mess with her tongue, getting up off the floor again to trail kisses up Sombra’s stomach and up to her tits. She sucked at them, biting them just enough to get Sombra to whine, drawing a smile to her face. 

Suddenly, the apparati on both women’s suits began to beep. It was Talon--most likely Reaper-- trying to get in contact with them. The beeping echoed in the room and no doubt was audible from the outside. Sombra scrambled for the communicator, her hands shaking. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to answer that in your state?” Widow asked, fumbling for her own. “Listen-- if we don’t answer it now we’ll be sitting ducks. And I don’t want to be seen like this.” She scowled, pressing the red button on her communicator and speaking before any questions could be asked, “Mission failed. Will be reporting back to base shortly.” An exasperated groan could be heard through the tiny mic just before the call suddenly ended. Definitely Reaper. 

“Look, if anyone heard our communicators beeping, they’re going to figure out I turned off their security cameras for this room--and what’s worse is they’re going to come corner us.” Sombra grunted, grabbing for her undersuit and coat. “We’ll be just fine. Get your clothes on.” Widow was fixing her top when footsteps could be heard down the hall. “Merde. Do you have your translocator?” She asked frantically, trying to ignore Sombra’s perfectly round ass before her bending over to pull up the rest of her suit. “Uh, duh. Of course I do. It’s just not somewhere I’d like to be naked.” “Get on with it, we need to go.”

Moments later, just after the two had translocated out of the building, a squad of readied Overwatch agents burst into the locked room, aiming their firearms toward every nook and cranny of the room as they scoured it. The least fortunate of the group discovered a mysterious fluid atop the desk.


End file.
